warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Machete Wraith
The Machete Wraith is the Wraith variant of the , featuring an increased base damage and attack speed. Originally obtained from completing at least 25 missions during The Gradivus Dilemma, the Machete Wraith is the second Wraith weapon to be released, after the . Acquisition This weapon was first introduced as a potential reward from The Gradivus Dilemma event if players fought in 25 battles and the conflict favored the Grineer. As the Grineer succeeded in the event, the weapon was awarded, complete with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Machete Wraith is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 11. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all machetes. **High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Highest status chance of all machetes. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Above average attack speed. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Machete Heavy Attack will hit its target four times in a row. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *The Gradivus Dilemma was introduced as a chance to bring back the original as it was decommissioned prior to event and cannot be expected to return. However, from July 10, 2014 to July 16, 2014 the original Machete's blueprint was given to players upon logging in as an apology for the delay of . Trivia *The Machete Wraith is the second Wraith weapon (after ) and also the first event-exclusive melee weapon. *As with many other old Wraith and Vandal weapons, only the energy color could be changed. Other colors may be selected, but would not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possessed a skin. **As of Update 22, all default skins of Vandal and Wraith weapons can be fully coloured. *The Machete Wraith is the second Wraith weapon to be re-released, after the . Media Machete_vandal.png|Machete Wraith Machete Wraith.png|Machete Wraith-note that energy color is changeable which is glowy bit on blade Machete Wraith blue.png|Notice the energy color difference on my other photo-taken by kocainicorn Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-34-25.png Machete_vandal.png Machete Wraith codex.JPG|Machete Wraith Codex Warframe Machete Wraith Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 1 to 11. *Damage increased from 45 to 211. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 33%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 19%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2.1x. *Slam Attack increased from 90 to 633. *Slide Attack increased from 135 to 422. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Introduced as part of the Gradivus Dilemma. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. * , an exclusive Prisma version, currently only available in WARFRAME (China). *Wraith, a special weapon variant. de:Machete Wraith es:Machete Fantasma fr:Machette Wraith ru:Мачете Призрак Category:Event Reward Category:Grineer Category:Wraith Category:Machete Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering